fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Reflection
You never see the same spider twice ---- If you were aware of the elves' past, you'd understand that Lumenaria was termed 'Gatsborough' and there were exactly 5 families living in the gentle peace. There were no Councillors, no people in power. Each city controlled themselves and people were exactly how they wanted to be. Cassia McLaggen, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. Brooding, stymied and a maker of rash decisions, she was one of the infamous citizens known across of the 1st century Lost Cities. A cryptic and foggy past, or shall we say "future" leads everyone to suspect a substantial change is heading their way. Cassia lives her life trapped in her twin sister's past. Gisela Sencen is a 'pompous, rude and overachieving crab' that Cassia cannot stand. She stole Cassia's life, friends and most of all, revenge plot to get back at a secret backstabbing brother. Through this twisted novel full of heart-wrenching plot twists, Cassia and Gisela guide themselves through fate and destiny only to realize they're trapped in a much bigger mess. ---- Gisela I style my hair into a partly regal updo and pin it into place with the ever-so-important starstone hairpin and tie a ribbon around my hair. My dress flutters into a swirl of pastel pinks and reds and I gaze at myself in the mirror. I tuck my locket into the depths of my dress and sigh. My imparter lays on the side of my desk, atop a pile of unread books and a muted desklamp. My incognito devices lay in a soundproof box disguised as a pen case covered in diamonds. My photos of my niece/son are tucked into a small drawer for when I like to remember. My room is like a ticking time bomb. If someone unreliable steps even a foot near something valuable, the whole house could be blown up by a piece of chocolate buried deep in a sweets box or a mallowmelt scented perfume bottle. A small fizzleberry wine bottle opener could spark and light the whole room on fire and no one would ever know it was me. I frown as my imparter beeps with a message, most likely from my husband/brother-in-law. "Gisela, where are you?" it reads, almost as if the renowned Cassius Sencen cares about my wellbeing. I snort and delete the message. Careful carvings etched into my locket remind me that I only have five minutes to reach the sunset in time to check on Cassia. She's always cooped up in my beachside cabin in Gatsborough, though one day I hope she realizes that other cities exist. Her necklace is never used and instead sits on a greying cushion on her dusty dresser next to defaced photos of my first photoshoot. Almost as if I've been forgotten. A putrid sense overcomes my stomach whenever I think about it. Maybe she does hate me. I shake my head. She knows nothing. We have the same goal, the same end result. The takeover of our brother, Ashkon McLaggen. The man who feasts on ruckleberries every morning to keep himself concealed from children. Errol Loki Forkle. E.L.F. Category:StellaStory Category:Past Fan Fictions Category:Future Fan Fictions Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Characters